Trust Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: There is no possible way that an outspoken teen would trust her new foster mother. No way.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Morgan sighed, resting her head in her hand and closing her eyes, wishing the sight before her would disappear. "They're going to hate us already. First day, and we're late."

Derek shook his head, his hands holding tight onto the steering wheel as he looked ahead. "Sweetheart relax. We're not even late yet."

"Derek, we're supposed to pick them up in five minutes. We've been ten minutes away for a half an hour now."

"Babe, please just calm down. Ok? The kids will understand."

Jennifer's blue eyes rolled before they hit the older man. "Do you not remember the oldest? She practically bit our heads off when I told her she was beautiful."

Derek let out a laugh. "She sure is a pretty girl. And her brother? Very well mannered."

"Oh he's just the sweetest little thing." Jennifer let out a huff as they inched a little further on the road. "I just hope we'll get there soon. Emily will never forgive us."

...

The brunette teen sighed, breathing out the last puff of her cigarette before throwing the bud into the sewer grate just beside her. They were late. Of course they were late. Why should she had thought any different? One random couple wants to come and take her and her little brother in as their own with the promises of being happy, and she should just believe it without a second thought?

Chicken shit.

"Emily, that's smelly."

Emily looked down to the seven year old at her side and gently squeezed his hand. "Sorry bud."

Aaron looked up to his big sister and gave a small smile. "When do you think they're gonna come?"

The brunette just shrugged her shoulders, her right foot stepping onto the bag by her side. "Soon hopefully. I'm sure you'er excited about meeting their little girl, huh? What was her name?"

Aaron jumped excitedly at her side. "Nova! She's three."

Emily rolled her eyes, letting the younger boy squeeze her hand just a bit tighter as a black SUV came around the corner. "Nova. Right." She squinted her heavily made up eyes as the SUV parked right in front of them, watching as the couple she had met just a few weeks ago pop out of the driver and passenger doors. "What took you so long? Need to get some gas? Change a tire?" She covered her brother's ears with her hands, her eyes narrowing. "Suck someone off in the backseat?"

Jennifer did her best to smile at the brunette pair, holding out her hand for the teenager to shake. "Great to see you again too, Emily."

Emily held back another sigh as she shook the blonde's hand. "Yeah." She smiled gently over to the dark man that picked her brother up off of the ground. "Hi Mr. Morgan."

Derek quickly shook his head, smiling to the brunette girl that stood in front of his wife. "It's Derek, Emily. You know that."

The fifteen year old giggled, taking her hand away from the blond mother to push her curly black hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"That's alright."

Jennifer frowned at the stench that floated in the air, stepping closer to the fifteen year old as her husband put the kids' bags into the car. "What's that smell?"

Emily rolled her eyes before breathing on the older woman's face. "It's smoke. That a problem?"

The blond hardened her eyes on the young girl before her, her voice staying low and calm as frustration seeped through her. "You will not be smoking in our household, do you understand? Your brother and our little girl do not need that influence around them."

The teen rolled her eyes before walking around the blond, tugging open the passenger door. "Completely, Mrs. Morgan." 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily grimaced as she walked into what was supposed to be her bedroom. The wallpaper was a pale beige with little flowers all over, a king sized bed with the headboard pushed up against a window that was covered with dark purple curtains. "Oh great. Barbie's bedroom." She rolled her eyes before throwing her bag onto the bed, quickly making her way over to the closet and pulling open the door.

Small and dark.

Perfect.

The brunette quickly pulled her pipe from her sweatshirt pocket before shedding the material from her body. She wrapped up the crystal blue glass pipe in the sweatshirt and quickly threw it into the back of the closet. No one would see it there.

Emily's head spun at the sound of a knock on her new bedroom door, a surprised smile appearing on her face at the sight of her foster father standing in her doorway. "Hi."

Derek smiled warmly to the teenager, watching as she shut the closet door. "Do you like everything?"

The brunette quickly nodded her head before sitting herself on the foot of her new bed. "Yeah, everything's great."

Derek nodded, moving his way into the bedroom. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry at all?"

Emily frowned as she thought, her fingers intertwining just before her practically empty stomach. "I could eat." The teen mirrored the smile that her foster father sent her, her chocolate eyes taking in the muscles that showed from underneath the dark man's shirt. "Could I maybe have a sandwich or something?"

The forty year old smiled before nodding once more. "Of course. Why don't you come out and help me before everyone sits down?"

"We eat together?"

Derek bit the inside of his cheek, remembering that at the childrens orphanage everyone was sent to their rooms to eat alone, and with all the lights turned off. "Yes we do. Is that ok?"

Emily slowly nodded her head, standing from her bed and quickly latching onto the FBI agent's hand. "Totally ok."

The new foster dad smiled and pressed a cautious kiss to the teenager's head, leading her down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Emily!"

The brunette hid her grimace as the small child threw herself into her hold, and she quickly lifted her into her arms. "Hi there Nova."

The small girl smiled wide, pressing a wet kiss to the teenager's cheek. "I miss you!"

Emily bit her lip as she gave a laugh. "I saw you less than five minutes ago, Nova. I was right down the hall."

Nova shrugged. "I still miss you."

Aaron quickly ran over to his sister, getting himself out of his foster mother's hold to grab onto his big sister's leg. "I missed you too!"

Emily smiled down to her brother, bending down to share a loving kiss with the small boy. "I missed you too, champ."

Jennifer watched with a careful glance as the troubled teen in her kitchen set Nova down at the round table sitting beside the back door before scooping her little brother up off of the floor and into her arms. "Well would ya' look at that?"

The FBI agent smiled. "I think it's nice."

"Nice? Do you know who you're talking about?"

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling the fridge door open. "She's a teenager, Jen. What's she supposed to act like?"

Jennifer looked to her husband with wide eyes. "A human!"

Derek looked over to his blond wife, his dark eyes glaring into hers. "You say she's disrespectful, but obviously you don't hear yourself. She's just a kid, JJ; she's been through some tough times."

The blonde's eyes softened, hearing Aaron's giggles as she remembered the story of the brunette siblings and their parents that passed in a drug deal gone bad. "Yeah I know."

He curtly nodded his head, taking the cheese and bologna from the cold cut drawer. "Come on Jen. We both know you're a fantastic mother to Nova, and you easily will be to Aaron and Emily. Just give it time."

Jennifer sighed before nodding her head, her crystal eyes looking to the brunette teenager that spun her brother around the kitchen. "Time. Just give it time."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek Morgan made his way through the school parking lot with Aaron strapped to his hip, his hand under the boy's butt to hold him up as they walked to the front of the high school. "You ready to see your sister, bud?"

Aaron nodded hastily against the dark man's neck, his hand resting on his strong shoulder.

"You tired, bud?" The agent smiled gently at another nodhe got from the young boy. "Well we're gonna be home soon, ok? You can take a nap before dinner." He let his eyes search for a moment before he found his foster daughter sitting on one of the benches outside of the entrance doors, and he quickly raised a hand to wave to her.

Emily felt herself smile for the first time that day when she saw her foster dad in the high school parking lot. She shouldered her messenger bag and stood from her seat, frowning as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Emily Prentiss?"

The brunette turned around and came face to face with a blond boy, his forest green eyes looking to her. "Yeah?"

The older boy held out a hand. "Drew Beck."

Emily gently pushed the blonde's hand away from her. "What do you want?"

"You busy tomorrow after school?"

Emily frowned, giving a small shake of the head. "For?"

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "You're pretty. We can hang."

The brunette thought for a minute before nodding her head. "Yeah sure." She quickly turned around and made her way over to the agent who stood with a couple other students from the school. "Hi Derek."

"Hi Em." He nodded his head over to the blonde teen that was retreating back into the school. "So who's he?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, stepping in time with the agent as they walke back to the car. "No one."

"Are you sure? He looks pretty cute."

The brunette let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Stop."

Derek smiled wide. "Definitely new boyfriend material."

Emily playfully rolled her eyes and slapped at the dark man's shoulder before hopping into the passenger seat of the SUV. "You're annoying."

"Oh come on, Em."

Emily quickly shook her head, shoving her bag down by her feet. "He's just a boy."

Derek smiled before nodding along, pulling out of the high school parking lot.

The teenager turned her head to look into the backseat, smiling at her little brother that lay his head back against the seat. "How was school, Rony?"

Aaron's tiny lips parted in a yawn, and he quickly shook his head. "I'm tired."

Emily smiled softly to the seven year old. "I can see that. Do you wanna take a nap with me when we get home? I can read you your favorite story."

Aaron quickly nodded his. "Ok!"

...

Emily rolled her eyes as she hung up her cell phone, easily ignoring her foster mother's angry pleas for her to listen just once. No fucking way. If the blond barbie doll wanted to go around and make up insane rules then good for her, but Emily Prentiss was not one to follow them.

The brunette gave a half smile at the sight of the famiiar blond boy sitting over by the bleachers, and she quickened her pace to get to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Drew smiled, scooting over on the bench so the younger girl could sit down beside him. "How was class?"

Emily tilted her head. "Pretty good. Mr. Phillips' class sure is a bitch though."

The blond let out a smile. "I know." He wrapped his arm around the younger teen and turned her head to him with the pad of his pointer finger. "This ok?"

Emily bit her lip, glancing smally into the older boy's eyes. "Yeah, this is ok." She gently closed her eyes as the blonde's lips touched hers, and her vibrating phone dropped from her hand as she kissed the boy back.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer growled against the phone in her hand, quickly pressing the disconnect button before slamming the piece of plastic onto the counter beside her. "God!"

Derek looked up from his newspaper. "What's wrong?"

"Emily won't answer her phone."

The older man gave an absent nod. "Yeah, and?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I asked if she would be home before dinner, she said no. I then told her that she wasn't allowed to be out past eight because she needs to do her homework, and she hung up! That was an hour ago, and now she won't answer."

Derek sighed, his eyes going back down to his paper. "Just relax Jen. She'll be home."

"That's not the point, Derek."

The dark agent's eyebrows raised as he continued to read. "Well then when she gets home, have a talk with her."

Jennifer let out a huff before nodding her head, sitting herself down beside her husband, letting him press a comforting kiss to her lips. "I guess. I just don't want her getting into trouble."

...

Emily's head laid back against the grass of the football field, feeling the blond teen button her jeans back up. She let out a soft sigh, her fingers running through the older boy's tossled hair as he peppered kisses just above her navel. "This is nice."

Drew smiled against the pale girl's skin, resting his head against her stomach. "It is. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The brunette quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. I really liked it." She bit her lip, watching as the older boy leveled himself atop her, the tip of his nose touching hers. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Drew nodded, brushing his lips against the younger girl's. "Definitely." He laughed lightly as the new girl's face immediately erupted into a smile. "So you don't have a boyfriend or anything?"

Emily smiled, shaking her head. "I don't. Do you have a girlfriend or anything?"

The older boy shook his head, hiding his face in the crook of the bunette's neck. "I don't." He laid a small kiss to the younger girl's ivory neck. "So, would you like to maybe go out with me? On a date, I mean."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, smiling as she felt him breathing heavily against her skin. "Really?"

Drew pulled his face from the brunette's neck, moving a dark strand of hair from her big eyes. "Really. Would you want to?"

The fifteen year old squinted. "No sex?"

Drew let out a laugh. "Not on the first date, no."

"So you won't be going down on me again?"

The blond shook his head, resting his forehead against the younger girl's. "Not unless you want me to."

Emily bit her lip, smiling up to the older boy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I'd like that." She let him help her sit up, his hand wiping the grass off of her back. "You think you can bring me home?"

Drew immediately nodded his head, helping the younger teen stand. "Of course."

...

Jennifer looked up from the show playing on the television screen at the sound of the front door opening, her eyes immediately catching her new foster daughter standing in the doorway, getting a kiss planted on her cheek. A frown immediately appeared on her face as she stood, making her way over to the door. "Emily Prentiss, you get yourself in here right now."

The brunette's eyes closed as she let out a sigh, her hand letting go of Drew's.

"That your mom?"

Emily looked to the older boy with an annoyed scowl. "Worse. I'll see you at school, ok?"

Drew nodded. "Defintely. And I'll call you, ok? Set up that date."

The fifteen year old bit her lip, hiding her grin. "Yeah ok."

Jennifer waited until the brunette shut the front door and turned around before she smiled. "You aren't going on any date until you understand the rules of this household."

Emily rolled her eyes, moving around the blond woman to make her way up the stairs. "Are you being serious?"

"I have never been more serious."

The brunette shook her head, ignoring the woman who was following her up the stairs. "Honestly, I really don't care."

Jennifer glared to the teenager's back, following her into her new bedroom. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

The blond shook her head. "This is my house and you will follow my rules."

Emily's teeth grit as she threw her bag to the floor, her doe eyes scowling to the older woman before her. "You are not my mother!"


	5. Chapter 5

The tears on Emily's pillow piled themselves into a large puddle beside her head. Jennifer had screamed at her about not being her mother, telling her that she would be ashamed to have a daughter as rude and cynical as her.

Emily silently wept into the pillow she lay on, Derek's comforting hand rubbing circles on her back. No one had ever expressed their dislike of her right to her face, giving her no time to think of a come back. Instead, her chin trembled and she had slammed the bedroom door right in her face.

It hurt a lot more than she thought it would.

She sniffled as she snuggled her head deeper into her pillow, her fingers digging into the pillow case. "I didn't do anything wrong. I said nothing to her!"

Derek gently shushed the upset girl, rubbing his hand soothingly down her back. "Try and calm down, ok? Just focus on breathing."

Emily shook her head. "She had no right to say that to me."

"She was just upset, Em."

The brunette girl turned onto her back, looking up to the older man with puffy eyes. "That doesn't give her the right!"

Derek nodded his head, gently sitting the teenage girl up and hugging her to his chest. "I know Em. She was upset, and yes she had no right to do that, but you have been putting her through the ringer."

Emily quickly pulled away, shaking her head. "So this is my fault?"

"No sweetheart, I didn't say that. I'm just saying that she's been very stressed with bringing two new kids into the house and having one defy everything she says. She's used to being in charge, and you're a challenge to her."

Emily bit her lip, looking up to the agent as he moved her hair behind her ear. "Am I a challenge to you too?"

Derek smiled. "I think you're a very sweet girl who has gone through some tough times. I know things are hard for you, but I'm willing to go slow and take a chance; figure out how to make you feel loved and give you a stable environment."

The fifteen year old's lips quivered before she threw herself back into the agent's arms.

She was being given a chance.

...

The mixed home had been mostly quiet and calm for the next two weeks. The youngest kids had played with one another every day after Aaron got home from school, becoming friends faster than anyone had expected. Emily had come home from school every day, at the approved time by her foster parents, with the blond boy that had kissed her cheek at their front door, taking him into the living room and doing their homework in front of the television. They had only been caught kissing once.

Jennifer and Emily hadn't spoken a word since the argument.

The blond mother had tried desperately to apologize to the teen and get her to talk to her, but the fifteen year old just ignored.

Jennifer sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead as she continued to mix the batter in the bowl before her. Tomorrow was Nova's fourth birthday and the blond was determined to make it a happy moment. Her eyebrows furrowed as a strong stench floated around her. She gave a sniff, her head turning to the back door that stood behind her. There sat Emily on the back porch, a bong plopped right in front of her.

The blond agent practically fell over at the sight, her feet quickly stomping over to the door and sliding it open. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Smoking." The brunette didn't even lift her eyes from the line of trees at the back fence.

Jennifer stared down to the teen with wide eyes. "You're smoking a bong, Emily! That's weed!"

Emily rolled her eyes, feeling a tingling sensation start to come over her seated body.

"Are you listening to me?"

The brunette girl widened her eyes before looking up to her foster mother. "What?"

Jennifer grit her teeth before bending down and yanking the teen up, helping her swaying body stand straight. "What have I told you about smoking?"

"Not to do it in your household." Emily squinted, pointing a finger at the blond. "Right?"

"That's right!"

Emily's lips immediately curved into a smile. "I smoked outside the house, not inside." She pumped her fists up into the air. "Ha ha! I win!"

Jennifer glared to the brunette girl, quickly pulling her inside the house and shutting the door.

"Ow! You're hurting me," the fifteen year old pouted, obediently following the older woman through the halls.

The blond rolled her eyes, standing in the doorway of the living room. "Derek?"

The agent looked up from the television, frowning at the dazed looking girl at his wife's side. "What's up?"

"Guess what your daughter was doing out in the backyard?"

Derek stood from his seat. "Emily what happened?"

Emily blinked slowly, feeling dizzy as the room seemed to spin around her. "Daddy, she made me not feel good."

Derek quickly shook his head, holding the brunette girl by the shoulders. "Jennifer, what's going on? Is she sick?"

Jennifer immediately put on a smile. "Oh no, she did that on her own. She was smoking out in the backyard. Smoking a bong, Derek."

"What?" The agent hardened his eyes on the teenager. "Emily? What is she talking about?"

The fifteen year old pouted. "It was fun, daddy. Lots of fun!"

Jennifer quickly spun around, leaving her foster daughter in her husband's hold as she marched over to the back door. "Say goodbye to your bong, Emily."

Emily's eyes immediately filled with tears. "No! My mom gave me that!" She struggled weakly against her foster father's hold. "Daddy make her stop! Daddy please!"

The blond woman sighed as she slipped the crystal bong into the pocket of her apron. No way was anyone allowed to smoke in her house, but she couldn't throw away the only memory the teenager had of her mother.

What the hell had her life turned into?


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer quietly opened her foster daughter's bedroom door, peeking her bedhead into the room to see the teenager sleeping peacefully in her bed. As the blond entered the room, her blue eyes rolled. The teenager had spray painted the walls black and purple, to match the drapes, and neon lightbulbs in all of her lamps. She sighed before making her way to the bed and sitting down just beside the brunette girl, gently shaking the brunette's sleeping form. "Wake up, Emily."

The fifteen year old groaned into her pillow.

"Come on Emily, it's eight in the morning. Time for breakfast."

Emily shook her head, throwing her arm over her eyes after turning on her back. "What's the matter with you? It's Saturday."

Jennifer bit her lip, lifting the tired girl up and sitting her up against the headboard. "Come on, we need to talk."

The brunette sighed, crossing her bare legs and rubbing the crust from her eyes. "What?" She looked up to the blond woman with her chocolate eyes, her voice softening at the look on her face. "What is it?"

Jennifer ran a hand through her golden hair. "We need to talk about yesterday."

Emily quickly shook her head. "I already apologized, Mrs. Morgan. When I came off of my high, you yelled and I said sorry."

"You tried to eat the couch cushion, Emily." She shook her head, letting out a sigh. "You yelled when I tried to take that bong from you. You said it was your mother's."

The fifteen year old rolled her lips into her mouth, her eyes gazing down to her hands in her lap. "Yeah, it was."

"You can't have something like that in this house, Emily. It's not appropriate."

Emily let out a shaky sigh, looking up to her foster mother with watering eyes, nodding her head and running a hand through her bangs. "Yeah, I get it. If you want to throw it out, you can. Whatever."

Jennifer looked to the teen with soft eyes, letting her hand lay over the brunette's knee. "I know that's not what you want, Emily."

"Obviously it's not what I want Jennifer, but you're the mother in this house so I don't really get a choice in the matter." She looked up to the blond with expectant eyes. "Do I?"

Jennifer gently shook her head. "Not really, no."

The brunette gave a knowing nod, ignoring the hand on her knee. "Then that's it I guess."

The blue eyed woman bit her lip, trying to catch the brunette girl's gaze. "Well I'd like to ask you a question."

Emily gently nodded her head, using her fist to wipe away her tears. "Yeah ok."

"I know you miss your mother."

Emily bit her lip, looking up to the blond with a sad smile. "Her name was Lizzie. I look just like her."

Jennifer felt herself finally smile to the fifteen year old. "Well, I was thinking that we could keep your mother's bong in a way that wouldn't be tempting or inappropriate in any way."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up to the older woman, letting Jennifer take her hand in hers.

Derek pressed a kiss to Nova's head as he carried her out into the backyard. His dark eyes squinted as the sun hit his gaze, trying to see what his wife and newest daughter were doing out by the pool. "Jen? What's going on?"

Emily was the first to look up, and she put on a small smile when she saw the now four year old in her blue birthday dress. "Happy Birthday Nova. You look very pretty."

Nova's blue eyes widened in surprise before she smiled, hiding her face in her father's neck.

The blond mother looked over to her husband with a smile, hammer in hand. "Hi honey."

Derek frowned. "What are you two doing?"

Jennifer just shook her head, looking back to her foster daughter at her side. "You ready to do this?"

The teenager's lips quivered, shaking her head as the blond handed her the hammer. "Not really."

"You can do it, I promise."

Emily took in a deep breath, letting the older woman press a kiss to her dark hair. "I can do this." Her eyes watered, raising the hammer above her head before swinging it back down, letting the steel of the hammer smash against the crystal blue bong on the chair. "Bye for now mommy." 


	7. Chapter 7

Emily gently swiped the small mascara brush over her eyelashes once more, making sure that they stood out more than they usually did.

Tonight was her first official date with Drew.

Emily felt herself smile into the mirror. The blond boy had walked her to her classes everyday and snuck a kiss when her teachers weren't looking. He had even called her his girlfriend to a couple of his friends.

"Emmy!"

The brunette girl looked down to her little brother, ruffling his dark hair with her fingers. "Hey bud."

Aaron scrunched his nose as he watched his big sister use a stick to rub something onto her lips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting chapstick on my lips."

Aaron frowned. "Why?"

Emily smiled softly down to the seven year old. "Because I'm gonna be kissing someone tonight."

"Yuck!"

The fifteen year old laughed before shoving the younger boy away from her vanity. "It is not yuck, Rony."

Aaron shook his head. "Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not, Rony."

"TOO! TOO!"

Derek quickly made his way into the room, lifting Aaron into his arms. "What is going on in here?"

Aaron scrunched his nose once again. "Emmy's gonna get kissed."

The agent smiled at the disgusted look on his foster son's face before he glanced over to the brunette girl. "Oh really?"

Emily quickly shook her head, standing from her vanity stool and smoothing down the material of her dress. "I don't know what he's talking about."

"Do too!"

Derek quickly shushed the young boy in his arms. "Ok, let's not start that again." He looked to his foster daughter with loving eyes. "You look beautiful, Emily."

Emily smiled wide, running a hand through her hair. "Thank you."

"Your mother is waiting out in the living room for you. She wants to show you something."

The brunette pursed her lips before she nodded, quickly walking around the older man and out into the halls.

"Emmy!"

She smiled down to the now four year old girl. "Hi Nova."

The dark haired girl looked up to the teenager, her light eyes twinkling as she lifted her arms. "Up?"

Emily felt her heart warm at the look in the young girl's eyes. She gently lifted the girl from the ground and smiled when she wrapped her legs tight around her waist.

Nova pressed a big kiss to the pale girl's cheek. "Love you."

The brunette smiled wide, walking her little sister into the living room. "I love you too." Her eyes flickered over to the couch and smiled nervously to the blond that sat there. "Hi."

Jennifer nodded. "Come sit down."

Emily bit her lip, nodding slowly before sitting beside the blond woman, settling Nova into her lap. "What's up?"

"Well you remember what we were going to do with your mother's bong?"

Emily felt herself smile. "Yeah."

Jennifer laughed at the excited look on the brunette girl's face. "Well I took the liberty of doing it for you. I thought it could be like a welcome to the family sort of present."

The fifteen year old watched as her foster mother stood from her spot on the couch and picked up a small box from underneath the coffee table. "What is it?"

The blond smiled as she sat back down, lifting the lid off of the jewelry box. "I hope you like it."

Emily's jaw dropped as she stared down to the crystal blue stained glass pair of earrings and necklace that sat in the box that sat in the older woman's hands. "They're so beautiful."

"My friend Penelope made them with her husband. I told her to be careful."

The teenager quickly scooted Nova off of her lap before taking her foster mother into a hug. She sniffled into the woman's blond hair, her eyes watering as she felt Jennifer's arms tighten around her. "Thank you so much. I love them."

Derek smiled to the pair in the living room, watching as his wife set the beautiful blue jewelry onto the brunette girl. "I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but someone's here for you, Em."

Emily's doe eyes looked up, a smile spreading over her face at the sight of her blond boyfriend. "Drew!"

The blond teenager smiled, taking the excited girl into a hug. "Hey Em."

"You ready to go?"

Jennifer immediately stood from her spot on the couch, making her way over to her husband. "Not so fast."

Emily felt herself groan, holding hard on her boyfriend's hand. "You know, we're gonna be late if we stay here any longer."

The blond mother shook her head, gesturing for her daughter to come back over to her. "Tell me something."

Emily glared before moving farther into the living room, making sure Drew and her foster father couldn't here them. "Yes?"

"You lost your virginity, didn't you?"

The brunette's doe eyes widened at the older woman's statement. "How did you know that?"

Jennifer smiled softly to the teenager, running her hand over her dark head. "I'm good at looking at people." She watched as the young girl's face fell. "Did you lose it to him?"

Emily slowly shook her head. "No."

"When did you lose it?"

The fifteen year old felt her eyes begin to sting. "Last year."

Jennifer eyed the brunette with a sympathetic gaze. "Have you done anything with Drew?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jennifer took her daughter into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. She looked over the girl's shoulder and smiled to the teenage boy that stood beside her husband. "I think we should all have a little talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily bit her lip, sitting herself on her hands as she nervously swung her legs back and forth. She was seated on the end table beside the couch, sitting as close as she could to the edge so she could be as close as she could to her boyfriend who was seated between her parents. "You know, this is gonna make us really late for our dinner reservation."

Jennifer gently shook her head, sitting just beside her daughter's nervous boyfriend. "Well then you'll just have to eat here."

The brunette girl's eyes widened, her gaze immediately shooting over to her foster father. "Daddy!"

Derek shrugged his shoulders, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you want me to do, princess?"

"Stop her!"

Jennifer let out a small laugh. "He's not going to stop me. This is an important conversation." She looked to the teenage boy at her side and softly hardened her gaze. "So, Andrew is it?"

The blond boy nodded his head. "Drew Beck."

Jennifer smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Andrew. How old are you?"

"Sixteen ma'am."

The blond mother pursed her lips before nodding her head. "A year older than Emily."

Drew smiled over to his girlfriend. "Yes ma'am."

Derek held up a hand. "No need for the ma'am stuff, Drew."

Jennifer quickly swatted at her husband's hand. "No, I like it." She turned back to the teenage boy. "So tell me Andrew, and brothers or sisters?"

"One older brother, ma'am. Kenny."

"Hmm. Kenneth."

Emily rolled her eyes, already annoyed with her mother's tactics. "Ok, are we done?"

Jennifer gave the fifteen year old a wink. "Not even close."

Emily groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"So Andrew, it has come to my attention that you and Emily have engaged in some inappropriate behavior."

Derek's body immediately stiffened. "What?"

Emily quickly jumped from her seat and ran to sit by her father, grabbing at his shaking hands. "Daddy don't."

"You touched my daughter?"

Emily's lips quivered at the anger in her foster father's voice, trying to hold onto his shaking hands. "Please don't be mad at him. I wanted to."

The dark man grit his teeth as he looked to his daughter's boyfriend. "Continue."

Drew felt his heart race before he nodded. "Yes ma'am, we did."

"Was she your first?"

The blond teenager shook his head. "No ma'am. I lost my virginity last year to my ex girlfriend."

Jennifer bit her lip. "And you understand that you were not Emily's first either, right?"

Drew cautiously nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

Jennifer sighed before throwing her arm around her daughter's boyfriend's shoulders, glancing to the brunette girl that sat on the coffee table before her. "So here's what we're gonna do. Obviously we can't stop you two from doing this again." She looked to her husband. "Right?"

Derek looked to the blond with hard eyes. "Right."

"So what we are going to do, because this will happen again, I have no doubt about that, we are going to put Emily on birth control." She looked to her daughter. "Understand?"

Emily mutely nodded her head.

Jennifer looked down to the blond teen at her side. "And you will be carrying protection at all times, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

The blond smiled. "Because if you don't, I can guarantee that my husband here will beat you to a pulp."

Derek glared to the blond boy. "Might even kill you."

Jennifer stood from the couch, smiling at the teenage couple that immediately stood beside her with their fingers intertwining. "Now who's ready for dinner?"

Derek slowly shook his head, standing from his seat. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to eat."

The brunette teen watched as the dark man made his way to their front door. "Daddy?"

"Not now Emily."

The fifteen year old girl felt a lump form in her throat as she watched the door slam, another parent leaving her behind."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily bit her lip as she led her boyfriend back into the living room, her mother cleaning up the dinner they all had eaten. Derek hadn't come back to the house, and Aaron and Nova had gone to bed without their goodnight kisses from him.

"You ok, Em?"

The fifteen year old looked to her boyfriend that sat down beside her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She did her best to smile when he squeezed her hand. "I'm just worried."

Drew nodded, his arm wrapping around the younger girl's shoulders before he pressed a kiss to her pale cheek. "I know."

Emily laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, her tears hitting the older teens shirt. "He hates me."

"Em, he doesn't hate you. He's just upset, and you can understand that, right?"

The brunette's head shot up. "He hates me, Drew! He stormed out and he's not coming back! He can't even look at me, Drew. How can you not see that as hate?"

Drew took his upset girlfriend into a hug, kissing her dark hair as she held tight onto his shoulders. "You're his daughter. He doesn't want to think that you've already lost something that means so much to someone." He pulled back just enough to wipe her tears. "He's going to be mad and he's going to be standoffish, that's obvious. You just have to give it time."

Emily smiled gently to the older boy before nodding. "Yeah, ok." She sniffled before pulling away from Drew, her hands latching onto his. "Would you get mad if I asked you something?"

The blond moved his girlfriend's dark hair behind her ear. "Not at all."

"Can you leave?"

Drew's eyes widened. "What?"

Emily quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's not like I want you to go. But I want my dad to come back and he might if you leave." She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

Drew quickly shook his head, leaning in to press his lips against her cheek. "No, that's ok." He stood from his seat, letting the younger girl lead him out the front door. He turned back to her once they were outside and pulled her to him, kissing her fully on the lips. "I'll see you later, ok?"

The fifteen year old smiled wide before she nodded, watching as her boyfriend walked away.

Jennifer watched as her foster daughter came back into the house, and she quickly waved her over to the couch. "Come on over."

Emily did her best not to groan at the words as she lazily walked back into the living room, plopping down onto the couch beside the blond. "Yeah?"

"I want to continue our little convo."

Emily's eyes widened. "Why?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "I would like to know something. Ok?"

The brunette took a deep breath before she looked up into her foster mother's eyes. "Ok."

The mother of three stared softly down at the teenager, her chin sitting on her closed fist, her elbow on the back of the couch. "Who was it?"

Emily played it cool, her eyes staying glued to the older woman's. "Who was who?"

"Who was the boy you lost your virginity to, Emily?"

The brunette licked at her drying bottom lip, her eyes shamefully flickering down to her lap. "In our last foster home, the father of the house had a lot of friends over a lot of the time. This one guy, Charlie, he was twenty-five and kept complimenting me; calling me beautiful and touching my arm and stuffed." The fifteen year old shrugged. "He followed me to my room once and we did it."

Jennifer let out a sigh. "Emily, that's considered rape."

Emily's head popped up. "He didn't rape me, Jennifer. I did it because I wanted to."

"He was eleven years older than you Emily, and you were under eighteen. In the eyes of the law, that is rape."

Emily's eyes filled with tears, disbelief filling her as she shook her head violently from side to side. "No, no! I wasn't raped. I wasn't! No!"

Jennifer quickly pulled the teenager into a hug, gently cooing in her ear as she cried into her shoulder. "Ok, it's ok. Just calm down Emily, ok? I need you to calm down."

...

Emily quietly walked into the dining room, being woken up at one in the morning by rattling cabinets in the kitchen. She bit her lip, looking at her foster father sitting at the dining room table, glass of watering sitting in front of him. "Daddy?"

Derek didn't even look up from the wood of the table.

The brunette's eyes stung with tears as she took a step into the room. "When did you get home?"

The father of three cleared his throat. "A minute ago."

She bit her lip, sitting slowly down beside her foster father in a vacant chair. "Where'd you go?"

Derek paused before slowly turning his head, looking to the teenager with dull eyes. "Sat outside under the oak tree in the front yard."

Emily's eyes widened. "You were here the whole time?"

"Yeah."

Emily felt her tears well in her eyes, nervously reaching out to touch her father's clasped hands. "Daddy I'm really sorry."

Derek slowly shook his head, taking one of his hands to lay over the brunette's. "Don't say sorry, ok? I just needed to think for a while."

Emily let out a small cry. "I don't want you to hate me."

The dark man looked to his daughter with soft eyes before pulling her into a hug. "Baby girl, I might not agree with your choices, but I could never hate you. I love you, Em. Know that."

The teenager nodded hastily into her foster father's shirt, hugging him as tight as he could. "I love you too daddy."

...

Jennifer stifled a yawn as she carried her foster son down the stairs, his tired head lying on her shoulder. "What do you want for breakfast, little man?"

Aaron copied the blonde's yawn. "Cereal."

The mother of three chuckled, her eyes softening as she stopped short in front of the dining room entrance. There sat a sleeping Emily at her favorite seat at the table, wrapped up in the arms of her dozing father.

Jennifer felt a smile spread over her face.

Their family had finally come together.


End file.
